The Stranger With Fire
by zookie13
Summary: What if Leo Valdez has a sister? DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. Set at the end of The Lost Hero. Sorry it's not that good. Will hopefully update every 1-2 weeks.


I

I was running, sticks and leaves flinging up from the ground behind me. Branches were scraping my face but I didn't care, I was nearly there, to safety, to the Bunker.

I looked up and saw I was at the side of the cliff which concealed the entrance to the Bunker. I put my hand to the door and set it on fire revealing the door as Charlie had taught me to.

As a child I was put into an orphanage, of course I ran away. I couldn't stand that place. I met Charlie, he was like me in many ways, and for example he had Dyslexia and ADHD. He could do things that I could do and no one else could.

He told me he went to this camp for special people like him and I. He tried to persuade me to come; he said it would be safer than staying on the streets. Apparently some things are not what they seem.

He gave up eventually knowing he could not force me to come and showed me Bunker 9. I was told that I could come here whenever I wanted, whenever I needed somewhere to stay.

I stepped inside and as I walked in further, I saw that the lights were on, someone was here. I quickly ran and hid behind a work bench as three kids appeared across the room.

"How long until it's finished, Leo?" I recognised it as a female voice.

"Wait, did you hear that?" It was a male voice this time.

"Hear what?" I thought they would find out I was here.

"It's probably just a wild animal or something; we are in the middle of a forest, Jason." There were two guys and a girl. I didn't think I could get out without at least one of them noticing.

"I suppose, but I swear…" I felt his gaze on the table I was underneath and I felt a chill up my spine. I could tell he still suspected something was in here, I just hoped he didn't know about me.

I could hear them turn away and start up a conversation about a ship, another camp and other things I didn't quite understand. I think it was something about a feast for Tuna?

I crept along the wall towards the strangers to get a better look at them. I was too focused on the three strangers that I wasn't watching where I was going and tripped and fell face first onto the ground but not before I put my hands out first to stop myself.

They all turned. "That's not a wild animal." The one called Jason spoke.

"Hey, stop!" The other male voice spoke, Leo, but I was already up and running towards the storage containers.

I climbed up and on top of a pile of boxes and grabbed onto a pipe that was hanging just above my head and hauled myself onto a catwalk. I ran without stopping or looking behind me.

"We're not going to hurt you we just want to talk. Please come down and talk." I felt the urge to do exactly what the girl said but I resisted and kept running.

There was a passage along the side of the wall. I could've reached it but the blonde boy, Jason, stood in my way. _How the heck did he get up here so fast?_

I turned to go the other way but the other two strangers had already made their way up the catwalk and blocked the only other way out.

"You have nowhere to run." Jason said.

"Don't be so sure." I jumped off the catwalk but a pair of hands wrapped around my waist and caught me before I could hit the ground. I looked up and saw Jason again; we were floating in mid-air, not floating, flying. "How are you doing that?"

"Come with me and I'll explain." I hesitated but nodded and he lowered to the ground and let me go just as the others arrived next to us.

"What's your name?"

"Jessie."

"Last name?"

"I don't want to tell you." I had only just met this guy; I wasn't going to give away too many details.

"Why n-"

"I said I don't want to tell you."

"Well then, I'm Jason and this is Leo and Piper. We should probably take her back to camp she's obviously a Demigod." Piper and Leo nodded.

"Or a God or Goddess." Piper said.

"Or a monster." Leo added.

"No, you can't make me."

"Why? It'll be much safer for you."

"Do you know about Greek Mythology? About the Gods?" Piper said.

"Yes, I know everything. Even about your Camp Half-blood isn't it?" I said.

"How did you-"

"I used to have a friend, but he's gone now."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"You should be, it was one of your stupid camper's faults."

"Which one?"

"Percy Jackson." Leo flinched at the name.

"That friend you knew, could that possibly be Charles Beckendorf?" I nodded. "You should definitely come with us." Leo said.

I sighed. "Fine, but I'm not staying."


End file.
